


Lullaby For a Stormy Night

by WaywardWolf007



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWolf007/pseuds/WaywardWolf007
Summary: Bucky's having a bad night due to a thunder storm.So another comfort piece for me. Still allowing myself some indulgence here. It's basically just Bucky getting comforted again. I am aware I'm unoriginal and I don't care because Bucky must be comforted at all costs.





	Lullaby For a Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so I'm back, I dunno if anyone even reads these lol. So this is a songfic to the song "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng, and yea. Anyways, so this is one work I happened to have finished, not saying it's any good, but it is finished. Which is more than I can say about all my other fics. Like, I started a Christmas one and hoped to get that posted. Obviously that didn't work so... Yea. Anyways. Short little songfic, about Bucky being comforted, thats basically it. Ok someone please stop my rambling now just go read the story please.
> 
> Edit: also some thank-you's:  
> To Estrella3791 - the most amazing person you will ever be around, thank you for constantly supporting me
> 
> To FlyingRedPanda - Thank you for the fix on the summary!
> 
> Ok now that I wrote a paragraph, I'm seriously done. Maybe.

It wasn't his fault. And as long as he didn't wake anybody else up, he didn't see the problem, he'd deal with it on his own. He always had.

Thunder boomed outside Bucky's window, forcing him to shoot up and out of bed. He sprinted out of his room and bolted to the kitchen on the common floor. He would use his, but there were windows in his. And he really didn't want to see outside. Plus his coffee machine was broken and crappy.

_Little child, be not afraid_  
_Though rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_

Once he had made it to "safety" and grabbed the island to stop his momentum, he breathed out heavily and slumped his shoulders. Just because the Wakanden doctors took out all his triggers didn't mean he wasn't still jumpy. Just that he didn't go "Winter Soldier" anymore.

The supersoldier turned to the coffee machine and, his night just gets better and better, it was empty. He groaned and thunked his head on the cabinet. He then proceeded to open said cabinet and find it void of coffee. This process was repeated around the kitchen, however the results failed to vary.

Bucky couldn't stop the second groan accompanied by a frustrated sigh from escaping this time. Thunder cracked outside again and he ran to the one place he felt safe. As he jumped the couch and took the stairs by fours, tears streamed down his face, but at this point he was too emotionally jumbled to care.

_Little child, be not afraid_  
_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_  
_Illuminates your tear-stained face_  
_I am here tonight_

Bucky knocked quietly on the door, heavily breathing and still crying slightly. A thud sounded from inside the room, followed by some shuffling before the door swung open to reveal Casey in nothing but a large shirt and some boy-shorts.

"Buck, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked in concern, her brow furrowing once she took in his appearance. Nothing but sweatpants, panting, and eyes frantically darting everywhere.

"Hey, hey," the fellow agent coaxed gently, extending her arms slowly. "You're okay, I'm here," she whispered. He looked at her and her heart broke when he jumped and clung to her as another bout of thunder echoed through the air. Bucky was shaking and crying as Casey led him into her bedroom; which was a bit difficult as he refused to remove his head from where he had attached it to her shoulder, but Casey managed.

Once she got him through the door, she gently separated herself from him, and nearly pulled him straight back when she saw his lost and confused expression. She quickly returned a hand to his cheek to reassure him. "It's okay, just wanted to grab a pillow for you."

When Casey turned to the closet, Bucky followed. As she put the pillow on the bed, he followed. He was right next to her when she slid under the covers and quickly pulled her close. She was set slightly up from him and he buried himself in her neck and chest. His arms wrapped tensely around her abdomen and tightened every time thunder crashed outside. She merely wove her fingers comfortingly in his hair and sang softly to him.

_"_ _And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forest and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning_

Just as the brunette had calmed down a bit, the lamp by the side of the bed flickered and went out. Bucky immediately whimpered and pulled Casey close after she sat up and flicked the switch a few times. Guess Stark Tower wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Well, Avengers Tower now that the team was back together.

She let out a small squeak as Bucky pressed his face to her stomach. He whimpered "Don't like the dark," and Casey swore her heart broke right there. She lifted his face tenderly and smiled at him gently in the dim, almost nonexistent, lighting.

"You're okay," she promised. "The moon is still there, even if the power stays out, I've got some candles we can burn. I can go get them if-" she made a motion to swing her legs out of the bed to stand, but Bucky pulled her back.

"Stay," he whispered, sounding scared and small.

"Always," Casey whispered.

_Little child, be not afraid_  
_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

Bucky's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing began to even out as Casey continued to sing softly and pet his hair. However, a particularly lout blast of thunder accompanied by some rather close lightning caused him to bolt up.

Casey was by his side in an instant, and was coaxing him back to bed. "You're okay Bucky. I've got you." After her soft spoken words, Bucky managed to tear his eyes from the changing and erratic shadows, and lay back down with her.

The blonde held him close and didn't flinch when he shook or jolted in fear. She only sang gentler, kissed his forehead, and rocked slightly after a particularly bad noise. She managed to keep his eyes off the shadows on the walls, the shifting shapes only adding to his paranoia.

_Little child, be not afraid_  
_Though wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

Bucky knew he could always count on Casey to be there for him. She would always welcome him with open arms, and he often sits around not knowing what he did to have this angel walk into his life. But laying there, with her, he had never felt better since he was a kid in Brooklyn in the thirties.

Once he figured Casey was asleep, as her singing has tapered off, he mumbled into her neck "I love you. Thank you, for everything."

To his surprise, Casey answered "I love you too Bucky," just as he fell asleep. Her gentle singing started again, and pulled him into a safe, deep sleep. And he was finally completely at peace.

_"And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forest and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning_

_"Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning _

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... Just throwing it out there that all mistakes are my own... Let me know what y'all think... Gently... Plez... Sensetivez... Constructive criticism is welcome just... gentlez plez... I'm getting back on here after a sh*t storm of a past few months and I just am sensetivez rn so plez be gentle. Love y'all and happy (late) holidays!


End file.
